No te pases con el orujo Parte 2
by Carmen Vargas
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de la historia de las vacaciones de Arthur. En principio esta historia solo iba a tener un capítulo, pero por petición popular he añadido una continuación.


¡NO TE PASES CON EL ORUJO! II

Arthur se bajó del avión, cabizbajo. No tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a encontrar en su casa, y menos aún de si se habría enterado algún otro país. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo le podía haber pasado a él, Inglaterra, el mejor país del mundo, algo semejante? Lo que habían empezado siendo unas vacaciones de ensueño terminaron siendo una pesadilla. Y lo peor era que no se acordaba de nada. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? ¿En qué condiciones estaba cuándo lo encontró España? Solo esperaba que, en su estado de embriaguez, no le hubiera revelado a Antonio ni a sus hermanos información comprometedora. En estas cavilaciones estaba cuándo sintió que alguien le llamaba a gritos. Conocía esa voz… Levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de a quién pertenecía cuándo sintió como un par de brazos lo levantaban del suelo y lo agitaban como si fuera un sonajero, provocándole mareos.

-Ian, por favor para…

-¡Hermanito! Cuánto tiempo sin zurrart… digoo… verte.

-Sí, Arthur, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¿Relajantes?

El inglés miró a su hermano pequeño a los ojos, dudando. Los ojos de Connor eran verdes, igual que los suyos. Su gemelo, Finnian, notando su duda añadió con picardía:

-He oído que tienen muy buenas bebidas. Pillarías unas muy gordas, ¿eh?

-¡¿Qué?- _Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios. Lo saben, seguro que lo saben. Seguro que se lo ha dicho Antonio, ese asqueroso hijo de… Me la tiene guardada por lo de la armada invencible, seguro-_ No, no. Si tú ya sabes que no bebo…

-¿Que no bebes?- Irlanda del sur hizo una mueca desagradable- ¡Ja! La única persona que te gana bebiendo es Ian, así que figúrate…

-¡Eso no es cierto!-_ Pero mira que soy idiota, no podía haberme inventado una escusa peor-_ ¿A que no, Gywnn?

Inglaterra lanzó una mirada cómplice a su hermano mayor, que carraspeó y contestó muy serio:

-Finnian tiene razón.

Arthur estaba casi histérico, lo que a Escocia le hizo mucha gracia así que empezó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Eh, Iggy- Alcanzó a decir entre carcajada y carcajada- parece que te fueras a desmayar. Seguro que algo de mi whisky casero te levanta el ánimo.

A este comentario respondieron un montón de risas por parte de todos los hermanos británicos, a excepción de Gales que se limitó a pestañear varias veces, e Inglaterra se marchó muy ofendido.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur se puso su mejor traje y se dirigió a la reunión semanal de la Unión Europea. Estaba muy nervioso porque estaba convencido de que a esas alturas todos se habrían enterado del desastre ocurrido en España. Pero cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones y se sentó en su asiento todos sus miedos se disiparon al percatarse de que nadie le trataba de manera diferente. Cuando llegó Alemania la reunión se dio por comenzada.

-Buenos días a todos. El tema de la reunión de hoy es la nefasta administración de…

Pero nadie llegó a saber cuál era el tema de aquella reunión porque en ese momento Estados Unidos irrumpió en la sala.

-Hi!

La habitación se quedó en silencio, con todas las miradas centradas en el recién llegado. Hasta que Ludwig empezó a gritar.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ? ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DEJADO ENTRAR?

-Le pedí a la CIA que me trajera en un helicóptero. Tengo una cosa muy importante que…

-¡DUDO MUCHO QUE SEA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA REUNIÓN DE LA U.E!

-Pero es que tiene que ver con un país de la Unión Europea. Además, si no estoy en la Unión es porque no me dejáis…

Suspirando, Alemania contestó:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Tengo un video muy divertido que me gustaría que vierais conmigo!

-No tenemos televisión.

-¡Ahh! Eso no es problema- Alfred silbó y entraron en la sala un par de agentes de la CIA llevando un televisor de plasma al hombro. La dejaron en el fondo de la habitación y Estados Unidos puso el vídeo.

La cara de Arthur se volvió blanca, luego pasó al rojo, al morado y de nuevo al blanco.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-chilló.

En el vídeo se veía a un Arthur totalmente borracho agarrando con fuerza una botella mientras cantaba: "Ron, ron, ron, la botella de ron". De fondo se oía a los hermanos de España hacer comentarios del tipo "Que bien dormirá esta noche" o "Esto va derechito a youtube". Toda la sala estalló en risas y lo único que pudo hacer el pobre Arthur fue esconder la cara entre las manos y desear que la tierra se lo tragase.


End file.
